


The Evil Mr. Dark

by DRN002



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRN002/pseuds/DRN002
Summary: A retelling of Rayman's origins, and more focusing on Mr. Dark. A one shot I wrote in an hour.
Kudos: 4





	The Evil Mr. Dark

In the beginning, two entities existed. 

They have existed long before time began, and long will exist long after time ends. 

They go by many names, but many know them simply as: Good and Evil.

They’ve shaped worlds with their battles, and will doubtlessly continue to.

Good was the first entity to by given physical form. Some called him the bubble dreamer, others ‘Polokus’. He could create life with his bubbles, create worlds with his dreams. 

Of course, Evil desired a body as well. But, to make this happen, he sunk his metaphorical hooks into the mind of Polokus’ creations, corrupting them to do his will. Even taking them over directly. 

His first attempted to take over Polokus directly, but was unable to fully take him over. Regardless, he siphoned all the energy he could, and gave Polokus his first ‘bad dream.’ 

From this dream, Jano, and Antitoons were birthed. Horrible corruptions of Polokus himself, and Protoons, one of Polokus’ many creations. 

He chose the easiest possible creature to take over, a decent size but low in brain activity. A rabbid.

In disgust of his cute form, he wrapped himself in a dark cloak and large hat. It was from this look that he was dubbed ‘Mr Dark.’ 

He first attempted to steal ‘The Great Protoon,’ a large mass of Polokus’ power. Much more than his dwindling supply that he sapped from Polokus. 

But he had not counted that Polokus, and the Nymphs, had foretold of his impending attack, and created Rayman. 

Rayman was catching on Mr Dark quickly, despite him setting as many traps as possible. Sending enemy after enemy, boss after boss, He finally decided on a dark corruption of Rayman. Raymesis. 

But, even with this great setback, Rayman kept on to recover the great Protoon, and Mr Dark went into hiding.

But, he wasn’t about to go quietly. Next he attacked Polokus’ newest creation, a being with magical power greater than anything else, and was simply known as “The Magician.” He was too much of an ally on Rayman’s journey, and if he could gain control of him, he could have enough power to face Rayman.

He began implanting backdoors in his mind, slowly corrupting his mind and spirit.

After three further red herring journeys that only served to strengthen his links to the magician, the third ending in his rabbid body being destroyed, he decided it was finally time to take over the Magician himself.

Will Rayman have the courage and strength to defeat one of his former best friends? Or will he collapse and succumb to Mr Dark’s evil?


End file.
